


Baby brother!

by megas217



Series: Thor and Harry! [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby Boy, Gen, NICU, older brother, preemie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TKCarlosNicholas “Thor”HarryTK and Carlos have a 3 year old son named Thor who is very excited to be an older brother to his new baby brother Harry.Both the parents got to choose a name for the boys and TK chose Thor’s name because they were watching Averages and Carlos from Harry Potter.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Thor and Harry! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975798
Kudos: 16





	1. Baby boy

TK went to pick up Thor from school while Carlos was still at work when he’ll be home in a few hours “Thor your daddy is here!” Mrs.Bridget said when Thor smiled at his dad who held his Averages backpack “daddy!” Thor said when TK smiled at his son “hey baby how was school?” TK asked when he sighed Thor out “good we colored, played with toys and had a nap, I slept for 2 hours!” Thor told TK who was very impressed because he can’t get Thor to take more then a 45 minute nap at home “Thor was telling us that his little brother should be here soon.” Bridget said when TK smiled at his son “oh yeah we can’t wait, we still have a while to go but in a few months little man should have a new playmate.” TK said when Thor smiled at his teacher when TK held Thor’s hand “can you say bye-bye because grandpa is going to babysit you tomorrow while papi and I are at work.” TK told his son when Thor said goodbye and headed to TK’s car when TK loaded Thor into his car seat when Thor buckled himself in as TK checked the buckled and fixed them before he kissed his son’s head and got in the driver's seat. 

Carlos came home from work when he saw his son and husband in the kitchen making dinner “papi!” Thor said when Carlos smiled at his son “hey baby did you have a fun day at school?” Carlos asked when Thor shook his head “daddy why am I named after a superhero?” Thor asked when TK looked at his son with a smile “well baby Papi and I where coming up with names for you and your brother and we wanted to name you after a fictional character and we were watching Avengers when I said ever name I could think of and ran it past your papi who said no till we got to Thor and he agreed but we need a legal name for you as papi didn’t like the idea of naming you just Thor so I came up with Nicholas “Thor” Strand-Reyes.” TK told his son “so I’m named after two superheroes?” Thor asked when TK shook his head “so cool.” Thor told his parents when he went off to play with his toys. 

Harry’s surprised arrival. 

After TK and Carlos put Thor to bed the parents were in the living room watching some tv before bed when they got a phone call from their surrogate who was in the hospital and about to have their baby when TK looked at Carlos “I’ll call my dad!” TK said when he called Owen who was more then willing to come over while the parents went to the hospital “dad can take Thor back to his house in the morning he was going to babysit for us anyway since he has the day off.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he helped TK get everything they needed to go to the hospital. 

They didn’t have the nursery ready for their son “hopefully they can give her something to help stop the contractions.” TK said when they knew the risks of their son being born months early when their surrogate was only 27 weeks along when they were hoping to make it to 30 weeks “I know baby but I think our little boy is coming early just like his older brother.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “Thor was only a few weeks early hon, we're talking months early.” TK told Carlos when Owen lightly knocked on the door and let himself in “hey guys, I’ll take Thor back to my house in the morning and you guys just keep me posted, I have clothes and his toiletries for when he sleeps over at my house in his room so don’t worry about packing Thor a bag ok?” Owen said when he could see the fear in his son's face when Owen hugged TK “everything will be ok kiddo, your kids are so strong that a little bit in the NICU won’t hurt.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he looked at Carlos “ready to meet our son?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “thanks dad we don’t know what we’ll do without you.” TK told Owen who smiled at them “don’t worry about it go make sure that the baby and mama are going to be fine.” Owen said when the parents headed to the car and drove off to the hospital. 

Owen went to go check on his grandson when Thor was still asleep in his toddler bed so Owen went to the guest room and put his things down on the bed before he went to the living room and watched some TV before bed when Owen checked on Thor one last time before he went to bed when he had the security camera app on his phone so he could hear Thor if he wakes up. 

Harry Franklin Stand-Reyes was born at 4:30 in the morning by c-section when Harry was whisked off to the NICU since he’s so tiny when TK and Carlos looked at their younger son “oh baby, he’s so little.” Carlos said when TK was in shock as Carlos held TK’s hand “he’s going to be fine baby, he has the best team looking out for him and we can see him soon.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when TK texted Owen an update on Harry. 

Owen was up most of the night when Thor woke up and came into the guest room when Owen let Thor sleep in the guest bed with him then he got the text from TK saying that Harry was born so Owen was excited but he knew it would be a long road before Harry could come home from the hospital when Owen knew that Harry needs to be 4 pounds to leave the hospital and Harry was only 1.5 pounds so he has a lot of growing to do when Owen was going to FaceTime TK in the morning so Thor can meet his little brother. 

Many hours later 

Thor woke up when Owen was in the bathroom. Thor went to go look for his parents when they never leave for work without saying goodbye to Thor when Thor was upset as Owen found him “hey buddy what’s wrong?” Owen asked when Thor looked at his grandpa when Owen lifted Thor into his arms when Owen rubbed his back “daddy and papi left without saying goodbye to me.” Thor told Owen “oh no buddy they had to go meet your little brother he was born this morning so daddy and papi went to the hospital.” Owen told Thor when Thor looked at Owen with a confused look on his face “want to see a picture of Harry?” Owen asked when Thor shook his head so Owen pulled out his phone and showed Thor a picture of the baby “does he have an owwwi on him?” Thor asked when he pointed to the cords on Harry when Owen thought of the best way to explain to his grandson that Harry is in the hospital and won’t come home right away “your brother is very tiny and needs to grow before he can come home buddy.” Owen said when Thor shook his head when he smiled at the picture of Harry “maybe later we can FaceTime daddy and see if we can meet Harry.” Owen said when Thor said ok. 

Owen got Thor dressed for the day when he was going to take Thor to breakfast like he normally does when he had the day off and can spend the day with Thor “grandpa was thinking of taking you to the toy store so we can buy Harry a toy for his room so when he comes home he knows that his older brother loves him.” Owen said when Thor said ok when Owen was glad that Thor was taking to easily to being an older brother but he knows it could change when Harry comes home in a few months. 

TK and Carlos waited to see their son when Owen called so Thor could talk to his parents “hey baby are you and grandpa having fun?” TK asked when Thor shook his head “we’re going to buy Harry a present so when he gets home he knows that I love him.” Thor said when his parents smiled at their son “when can I see Harry?” Thor asked when his parents looked at each other “soon baby, daddy and papi are going to see Harry then we can FaceTime with you so you can see your baby brother.” Carlos told Thor when the nurse told them they can see Harry “love you baby. We’re going to go see your brother then papi and I will call you later ok? Be good for grandpa ok?” TK said when Thor told his parents that he loves them. 

Owen took Thor to his car when Thor got into his car seat and buckled up before Owen took him to a local diner not that far away from the fire station “grandpa and you might have a lot of sleepovers buddy because daddy and papi will have to spend a lot of time with Harry at the hospital.” Owen told his grandson “like how long?” Thor asked when he looked sad “I’m not sure buddy, your brother is very tiny so daddy and papi will have to talk to the doctors a lot to make sure that your brother is doing good.” Owen told Thor “will they still love me?” Thor asked when Owen looked at Thor “of course baby, just because your parents are with your brother that doesn’t mean that they don’t care or love you.” Owen said when Thor shook his head “daddy called me 4 times today just to check in on me.” Thor told Owen “see baby daddy and papi love you.” Owen said when he already sent out a massive text to the crew to let them know that Harry was born early and that TK and Carlos were in the hospital with him. 

Thor got his normal kids pancakes and bacon along with eggs with chocolate milk while Owen got oatmeal and coffee “your aunt and uncles are also going to coordinate sleepovers with you so you are never going to be alone.” Owen told Thor who smiled at Owen when he finished his breakfast “good job buddy thank you for eating all your breakfast.” Owen said when Thor smiled at his grandpa. 

Judd and Grace went to their church to pray for their nephew when TK and Carlos sent pictures to the team of their son in his incubator with all the cords, tiny oxygen tubs in his nose and lights on him. “Harry is so strong, just like his brother.” Judd told Grace when she shook her head “Harry is very tiny but god will help him.” Grace said when they finished praying and headed back to their house “so we can take Thor on Monday and Thursday, Paul had Tuesday off, Marjan has Wednesday off, Owen can take the weekend.” Judd told his wife “what about Mateo? He’s not going to be happy if he missed out on babysitting Thor and having a sleepover with him.” Grace asked when Judd thought about it “Mateo still lived in his apartment with all his roommates so Mateo can’t take Thor but he can watch him when Owen brings Thor to the station.” Judd told Grace when they got home. 

Few days later 

TK and Carlos came home to get some sleep and some real food when Owen brought Thor to his house “I can’t wait to see our son!” Carlos told TK when they entered the house but it was quiet “Thor are you home buddy?” TK asked when he looked through the house “I bet my dad still has him.” TK told Carlos when Carlos shook his head “let’s take a shower, get a quick nap and something to eat then we can call Owen and see if we can see our son.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when he sent Owen a quick message that they were home and was going to take a nap when Owen was going to get Thor ready for the day, feed him some lunch then they will be over. 

Half an hour later 

Owen brought Thor over when he told him to be quiet when Thor shook his head when they walked into the living room when Thor sat in his chair with his name on it when Owen unpacked the backpack with sippy cups and snack cups. TK woke up when he heard noise coming from downstairs when he got up and looked at his son and dad in the living room watching tv so TK threw on some clothes before he headed downstairs when Thor saw his dad “daddy!” Thor said when TK smiled at his son “hey baby, daddy missed you so much!” TK said when he lifted Thor into his arms and kissed his head “oh baby how was your sleepover with grandpa and the team?” TK asked when Thor told TK everything that has happened in the last few days. 

“daddy has a video of your baby brother if you want to watch it?” TK asked when Thor shook his head when he was sitting in TK’s lap when TK showed both his dad and son the video of Harry “why is Harry in the box?” Thor asked when TK told Thor that the incumbent is to help Harry so he can grow big and come home “dad do you want to go see Thor?” TK asked when Owen shook his head “you and the team are on the visitors list.” TK said when Owen smiled at his son. 

“Are you going to be home now or do you have to go see Harry again?” Thor asked when TK looked at his son “daddy and papi will be home today but we need to go see your brother in the morning and talk to the doctors on his team.” TK said when Thor said ok “can I go also?” Thor asked when TK looked at his dad “I’ll have to ask buddy.” TK said when Thor said ok “but in the meantime daddy and papi will always make sure someone is with you so that you can still go to school so you are not alone.” TK told Thor when they cuddled as TK missed his son so much while he was in the hospital.


	2. Carlos and Thor spend the day together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting better when the parents are going to do their best to split their time between the boys since things are coming down with Harry.

Carlos took Thor with him to the store so they can pick up some decorations for Harry’s area in the NICU when Carlos and TK found some pictures of them, the team and of Thor and printed them out when TK and Carlos would spend as much time as they could with Harry while Thor stayed home with someone from the crew when Owen would take Thor with him to his house to sleep over when Thor looked sad “I miss daddy and papi.” Thor told Owen who looked at him “I know buddy, we can call them later on today if you want to talk to them.” Owen said when Thor said ok when he went to the couch with his iPad when he was playing an educational game. 

Harry was still in the hospital but he's so much better he’s gained half a pound when he is having issues with taking a bottle so they place a feeding tube in his nose to see if it will help Harry gain more weight “if he needs to we can place Harry on a long term feeding tube called a g tube.” Dr.Jack told the parents “how long till we need to make that decision?” TK asked when Carlos was holding Harry on his chest “we’ll see how he does by next week if he isn’t a pound and a half more then we’ll get a g tube placed in Harry.” The parents said thank you. 

TK was looking at photos of Thor on his phone when he looked sad “I miss our little man.” TK said when he was holding Harry on his bare chest “I know I miss him also.” Carlos said when he was going to go home so he could spend some time with Thor. “I’m going to take Thor to the park then the mall so I can buy him something for being such a great kid while we are here with Harry.” Carlos said when they knew it wouldn’t be easy for their son to have to go from house to house while they were in the hospital with their newborn son. 

Carlos kissed TK goodbye when he smiled at Harry “you can keep the car I’ll just call an Uber.” Carlos said when TK smiled at his husband “I think that Judd and Mateo have the day off I don’t think that they would mind giving you a ride.” TK said when Carlos texted a few of their friends “Judd is going to pick me up.” Carlos said when he smiled at his husband “he looks good on you.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “I can’t wait for our baby to come home so we can be a whole family. TK said when he took a picture of him and Harry. 

Judd dropped Carlos off at the house when Carlos told him thank you before he went to go see Thor “Thor papi is home!” Carlos said when his son ran up to Carlos and hugged him “hey baby, how are you doing?” Carlos asked when Thor was crying “missed you.” Thor told Carlos who felt bad for his son “I know baby but Papi is going to hangout with you.” Carlos told Thor “daddy and Harry are still at the hospital but papi will be with you and we’ll take turns hanging out with you.” Carlos said when the doctors said that they can go home and get some sleep, food and take care of Thor, they can call them if anything changes with Harry. 

After Thor calmed down Owen said goodbye when he kissed Thor goodbye before he went home “love you buddy.” Owen said when he kissed Thor’s head before he hugged Carlos “thank you for taking care of Thor for us.” Carlos told Owen on his way out the door “I’ll always be here for you guys and the boys.” Owen told Carlos when Thor looked at his grandpa “bye-bye baby I’ll see you late on ok?” Owen said when Thor shook his head when Owen walked out the door when Carlos smiled at his son “are you ready to go to the park and the mall?” Carlos asked when Thor shook his head when he got his shoes and handed them to Carlos “thank you baby.” Carlos said when he took Thor to the couch when he helped Thor get his shoes on before they walked to Carlos’ car when Carlos placed Thor into his car seat and buckled Thor in before he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. 

Carlos took Thor to the park so Thor can go play on the playground when Carlos was taking pictures when they did their best to spend equal amounts of time with the boys when the first few days they spent more time at the hospital with Harry but now that things are calming down the parents are going to a better job of splitting their time so that Thor can still see them when either Carlos or TK go to the hospital “papi?” Thor asked when Carlos smiled at his son “yeah baby?” Carlos asked “can I get Harry a stuffed animal for when he’s in the hospital?” Thor asked when Carlos smiled at his son “Harry can’t have a stuffed animal at the hospital buddy, but we can get Harry a stuffed animal for his room so when he comes home he can have something that reminds him that his older brother loves him.” Carlos said when this smiled and shook his head before he went to the playground and got all extra energy out.

Carlos loaded Thor into the car so they could go to the mall when Carlos needed to buy some baby clothes for Harry and a Halloween costume for Thor when Thor wanted to be a police officer for Halloween when last year Thor was a firefighter “next year Harry is going to be big enough to dress up with me?” Thor asked when Carlos shook his head “next year if daddy agreed to do it we can do a family Halloween costume and then get you boys your own costumes.” Carlos said when Thor said ok. 

Carlos got to the mall “do you want to be a big boy and walk or use the stroller?” Carlos asked when Thor wanted to be a big boy when Carlos left the stroller in the trunk when he took Thor’s hand when they walked inside and went clothes shopping first before Carlos took Thor to get his present “is Harry going to be wearing all Harry Potter just like I wore all Avengers?” Thor asked when Carlos smiled at his son as he remembered that they kinda went overboard with buying everything Avengers related for when Thor was born. 

“No we still have all your old baby clothes but papi needs to buy your little brother some clothes to wear.” Carlos said when Thor said ok when they headed inside one of the locally owned children’s clothing stores that TK and Carlos like to get the boys clothes from. 

“Hey guys!” Fran said when she smiled at Thor “my brother was born so papi and I need clothes for him.” Thor said when Carlos shook his head “how much does he weigh?” Fran asked when Carlos showed her a picture of Harry in his incubator “oh honey he’s so tiny, I have the perfect outfits for Harry.” Fran told Carlos when she went in the back room and pulled some specially made preemie clothes “here are a few outfits that baby boy can wear.” Fran told Carlos who smiled at her “I have a special outfit for a certain little boy who is an older brother.” Fran told Thor who smiled at her when she pulled out a shirt that read “I’m a big brother!” With Thor on it. 

“Superhero papi!” Thor told Carlos when Carlos smiled at him “how much for the two outfits and the shirt?” Carlos asked Fran who smiled at him “for my favorite family I’ll give you a discount.” Fran told Carlos “I can pay full price Fran, I don’t want to take any extra expensive away for you.” Carlos said when Fran smiled at him “honey, you and TK are going to have so many medical bills to pay so let me help you save some money for some clothes for your babies.” Fran said when Carlos said ok when Fran told him the price “$35 for everything tax includes.” Fran told Carlos when he payed for the outfits “can you say thank you buddy?” Carlos asked when Thor did. 

Carlos took Thor to the local toy store to pick up his present when Thor picked out a stuffed monkey for himself and a stuffed dog for Harry “your brother is going to love this buddy.” Carlos said when Thor smiled at his papi “thank you papi.” Thor said when Carlos smiled at him “daddy and I are very proud of how much of a big boy you have been while daddy and I are in the hospital with your brother.” Carlos said when he took the bags for the toys “can I sleep in your room tonight?” Thor asked Carlos “sure baby, you can sleep in the big bed with papi.” Carlos said when Thor smiled at Carlos “are you hungry?” Carlos asked when Thor shook his head “let’s go get lunch then it’s nap time.” Carlos told Thor while they walked to the car. 

TK came home later on that night when the doctors and nurses told him that he should get some sleep and come back in the morning “I’ll see you later my little fighter.” TK told Harry when he smiled at his son before he left “we’ll call you if anything changed with Harry.” Nurse Sami told TK when TK shook his head “thank you for all your help.” TK said when they are going to buy all the doctors and nurses a present for all their help with Harry. 

Thor was asleep when TK came home when he saw his son asleep on the couch with his head in Carlos’ lap “hey babe, how is our little man doing?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “good, we’re going to watch his favorite movie but right after I put it on he fell asleep.” Carlos said when TK sat next to the boys “I miss him, I feel like we are missing so much when we’re in the hospital.” TK toldo Carlos “I know honey.” Carlos said when TK lifted Thor into his lap “he’s so big, I don’t think I can hold him in my lap like a baby anymore.” TK said when Carlos shook his head “I’m going to see Harry in the morning.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “do you want to have a little boy in our bed?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head “Thor asked me if he could sleep in our room and I couldn’t say no to Thor.” Carlos told TK when he kissed Thor’s head and TK on the lips. 

TK placed Thor in the middle of the bed when Thor looked so little in the big bed “tomorrow we’re going to the fire station and see everyone.” TK said when Carlos smiled when he knew that Thor’s favorite place was the 126.


	3. TK and Thor’s day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Thor spend the day together when TK takes Thor to the 126 to hangout with the crew while Carlos goes to spend time with Harry!

Carlos went to go see Harry in the NICU before he went to go meet with his captain about working from home when both Owen and Frank gave the parents as much time as they needed off to be with Harry while he’s in the hospital “love you baby, I’ll see you when you get back home.” TK told Carlos who smiled at TK and Thor who was on his iPad “bye papi.” Thor told Carlos who smiled at his son “love you baby, be good for daddy.” Carlos said when Thor said ok before he went back to his iPad. 

TK took a shower and got dressed for the day before he gave Thor a bath and got Thor dressed in an outfit for the day when Thor looked sad “hey what’s wrong?” TK asked when he placed a shirt on Thor “I want baby Harry home.” Thor told TK who shook his head “I know sweetie but baby Harry is very tiny and needs to be in the hospital where the doctors and nurses can help him grow so he can be strong enough to come home.” TK told Thor when Thor shook his head “it’s not fair!” Thor told TK with tears in his eyes when TK held Thor and rubbed his back to help calm Thor down. 

After Thor was calmed down TK took Thor to the kitchen when TK made breakfast “after we’re done eating we can go see grandpa and everyone at the fire station.” TK told Thor hoping that Thor would cheer up at seeing his family but Thor was still sad while watching his iPad. 

TK called his dad to give him a heads up about Thor when Owen said that he’ll have something that will most likely cheer up his grandson “do you have your backpack that has all your toys and snacks?” TK asked when Thor shook his head when Thor handed his backpack over to TK when TK helped Thor get his backpack on “ready to go buddy?” TK asked when Thor shook his head when TK lifted Thor into his arms and took Thor to the car when TK buckled Thor into his seat when TK locked up the house with an app on his phone before TK pulled out of the house and headed to the 126. 

Owen went to the store on his way to work when Owen picked up a box of Halloween cupcakes mix and frosting when Owen knew that Thor loves to make cookies and cupcakes when Owen and Thor has a sleepover when Owen send Thor home with the rest of the cupcakes “hey cap when is little man going to be here?” Paul asked when he walked into the kitchen “soon, I guess that Thor is upset because he wants Harry home from the hospital and basically cried his eyes out this morning when TK was getting Thor ready for the day.” Owen told Paul who looked sad “poor buddy, he’s only seen pictures and videos of Harry so I understand why Thor is upset that his baby brother can’t come home from the hospital.” Paul started when Owen shook his head. 

“Thor was so excited when he found out that TK and Carlos were going to give Thor a little sibling.” Paul said when TK and Thor walked in when Thor still looked sad “hey baby, do you want to help grandpa make some cupcakes?” Owen asked when Thor shook his head when TK smiled at his son “daddy will take your backpack buddy.” TK said when Thor took his backpack off when TK picked it up and placed it on the couch when Owen helped Thor wash his hands “ok first things first grandpa needs to turn the oven.” Owen said when he turned the oven when Thor was sitting on the counter when Owen handed Thor a bowl when Owen opened the box of cupcakes mix when Thor smiled at Owen. 

After the cupcakes were done Owen took them out of the oven and placed them on the counter when Thor was playing with his toys that they keep at the station for when the kids come over and visit “hey Thor grandpa has the cupcake out of the oven.” TK told his son when Thor smiled at his dad “once they cool buddy we can frost them.” Owen said when Thor said ok before he walked over to Owen and hugged him. 

“Hey baby, grandpa has a special present for you in his office.” Owen told Thor when he lifted Thor into his arms and took Thor upstairs when Owen placed Thor at his desk before Owen picked up the box “grandpa got you a little something for being a great older brother while baby Harry is in the hospital, grandpa is so proud of you.” Owen said when Thor held the box in his lap when Thor took the lid off the box and saw a small stuffed puppy which made Thor happy “he’s Thor’s doggie!” Thor said when he hugged the puppy “what are you going to name him buddy?” Owen asked “Loki!” Thor told Owen who smiled at his grandson “grandpa and you are going to have a sleepover so that daddy and papi can meet with the doctors to talk about baby Harry.” Owen told Thor “will daddy and papi come and get me when they are done?” Thor asked when Owen shook his head “oh course buddy, they will never leave you alone.” Owen told Thor who hugged his grandson. 

Owen and Thor finished making the cupcakes before TK and Thor had to leave to head to the store before they headed home for nap time “tell everyone that we’ll see them later on and thank grandpa for your new puppy.” TK told Thor when Thor did while giving everyone hugs “love you buddy, I’ll see you later on this week.” Owen told Thor when Thor said ok when TK held Thor’s hand when they headed to the car. 

Carlos and Harry 

Carlos went to see his baby when Harry was sleeping as Carlos smiled at him “hey baby, papi is here.” Carlos said when he washed his hands before he touched Harry’s back “Carlos it’s so nice to see you, where is TK?” Nurse Sami asked when Carlos explained that they were going to split their time between the boys and TK is spending time with Thor “Dr. Jack wants to talk to both of you about how Harry is doing.” Sami told Carlos who looked scared “I thought Harry was doing better?” Carlos asked when Sami shook her head “he is but he’s getting to the point that we want you two to meet with the child life specialist to start learning how to take care of Harry when he goes home.” Sami told Carlos “I’ll call TK and see when he can meet me, I bet Thor would love to spend time with his grandpa or someone from the station.” Carlos told Sami when he texted TK to see when they could meet with the doctor and child life specialist. 

Carlos was holding Harry on his chest when Carlos was talking to Harry “your older brother is so excited for when you come home, he keeps asking us when baby Harry gets to come home.” Carlos told Harry “your daddy and I can’t want for you to come home also, the house feels so lonely without you buddy.” Carlos said when Harry placed his tiny fist on Carlos which made Carlos smile as if Harry knows what Carlos is talking about. 

Carlos did a FaceTime call with Frank who told Carlos that he can work from home and Carlos even showed a small bit of Harry “he’s so cute Carlos make sure that APD’s new probie is very healthy.” Frank told Carlos who smiled at Frank “thank you sir, I’ll make sure that Harry is ready to be a probie.” Carlos said when he said goodbye to his boss. 

After many hours with Harry Carlos went home when he called TK to see if he wanted Carlos to pick up anything on the way home for dinner which TK was very greatly appreciated since Thor was having a hard afternoon when TK did his best to ask Thor what is wrong “papi is coming home buddy then we can watch a movie before bedtime.” TK told Thor when Thor said “with baby Harry?” TK and Carlos talked to the doctors and they said it was ok if Thor is not sick so he can see Harry so TK is going to take Thor to the hospital tomorrow to see Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Thor gets to meet his baby brother!


	4. Meeting Harry and Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK takes Thor to meet Harry for the first time! 
> 
> Thor goes trick or treating before he goes to hangout with Owen! 
> 
> Some exciting news about Harry!

TK took Thor to the hospital to see Harry while Carlos was still asleep since Carlos had a late night with some paperwork so TK decided to let Carlos sleep in “we have to be very quiet when we get to the hospital ok baby a lot of the babies are still sleeping and they need their sleep.” TK told Thor when Thor was just happy to finally meet Harry “ok daddy!” Thor told TK who smiled at his son “that’s a good boy, now it may look very scary to see your brother with a lot of wires on him but those wires are to help your brother grow big and strong so he can come home.” TK told Thor trying to keep Thor in the know without making Thor scared “is Harry a robot that needs to charge?” Thor asked when TK shook his head when it was kinda the best way to explain to Thor why Harry had all the wires on him “kinda baby, Harry was born very early on so that’s why he’s in the hospital.” TK said which made Thor happy as they arrived at the hospital. 

TK parked and got Thor out when TK held Thor’s hand when they headed inside to the NICU as TK helped Thor wash his hands before they could see Harry “hey TK, hey little man are you excited to meet your brother for the first time?” Sami asked when Thor shook his head which made TK smile as TK put a gown, mask and gloves on “why is daddy putting that stuff on?” Thor asked Sami “your daddy is helping keep your brother and other babies safe so they don’t get sick and have to stay longer.” Sami told Thor who said ok when TK guided Thor to Harry’s bed when Sami placed a step stool next to Harry’s bed so Thor could see his brother. 

Thor was scared at first because Harry looked so tiny but after a few minutes with TK’s help Thor said hello to Harry when TK took pictures of the boys together as TK send a text to the 126 group chat with the caption “Thor loves Harry already but seeing Harry for the first time is truly something magical!” TK smiled as Sami told TK about Harry last night “Harry gained half a pound so that’s good, he seems to be eating more and more which helps I say your little boy can come home in about a week, week in a half if he keeps improving with his weight.” Sami said which made TK happy “thank you so much for helping us with Harry and keeping us informed.” TK said when Thor pointed to Harry “do you want to sit in the chair and daddy will help you hold your brother.” TK said when Thor did as TK carefully took Harry out of the incubator and helped Thor hold his brother when Sami took a picture of TK and the boys together. 

After a few hours Thor got tired of seeing Harry so TK took Thor home when Carlos enjoyed all the pictures of the boys together “hey bubs, next week is Halloween are you excited?” TK asked when Thor shook his head “yeah! I can’t wait to go get candy and wear my costume!” Thor told TK “daddy and papi will have to take you trick or treating like we normally do then drop you off at grandpas house so we can go see your brother and get him dressed in his Halloween costume.” TK said when Thor said ok when he looked sad which made TK sad as Thor was just happy and talking to TK “what’s wrong baby?” TK asked “Harry can’t go trick or treating with me.” Thor said when TK shook his head “I know honey, daddy and papi will find a way to make sure that you and your brother can go trick or treating together.” TK though of doing something fun if the crew is on board with TK’s plan but TK needs to ask Carlos and the crew first hand. 

Carlos was excited when Thor came home as Carlos was putting the Halloween decorations out on the front porch “hey look papi is getting all the Halloween out!” Thor told TK “yeah do you want to help him?” TK asked when Thor shook his head when TK got Thor out of the car before Thor rushed to Carlos who hugged him “hey baby, how was meeting Harry?” Carlos asked when Thor told Carlos all about seeing Harry which Carlos listened to as TK smiled when Carlos looked up and smiled at TK “do you want to help papi put Halloween out?” Carlos asked when Thor said yes when Carlos lifted Thor up when Thor hung a fake bat on the hook when Carlos placed Thor on his shoulders when TK handed Thor what he could hang up “thank you daddy.” Thor told TK who smiled at Thor “your welcome baby.” TK told Thor before the whole porch was decorated “all we need is pumpkins.” TK told Thor “the store has pumpkins, grandpa told me.” Thor said when TK smiled “this year we can go to the store but next year we can go to the pumpkins patch.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when they were doing as much of a tradition as possible with Harry in the hospital so they don’t want to be too far away just in case the doctors need anything. 

After TK and Carlos put Thor to bed TK talked to Carlos about his grand ideas “so Thor was very sad that Harry can’t go trick or treating with us this year so I was thinking if it’s ok with you and the crew we could to a mock trick or treating with the boys when Harry is out of the hospital so the boys can go trick or treating together.” TK told Carlos who looked at him “how are we going to do a mock trick or treating with a preemie newborn and a toddler?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “we can go to the station where everybody will wash their hands and make sure that we are as safe as possible with Harry.” TK told Carlos when he didn’t want to let Thor down “I think it’s very admirable that you want to make our son’s dream come true of going with Harry trick or treating because Harry missed Halloween.” Carlos said when TK smiled at his husband “I like the idea baby, we can make it happen I know that your dad is going to be on board with a trick or treating for Harry.” Carlos said when he kissed TK who smiled at Carlos. 

Halloween! 

TK made Halloween a great day for Thor when Thor had his Halloween party today at school when TK dressed Thor in his Halloween shirt and jeans “hey babe can Thor wear his costume to school or do I have to pack it separately?” TK asked when the last few days have been hectic trying to get the house ready for when Harry comes home. 

Thor is eating his breakfast while watching Paw Patrol “he can wear his costume to school.” Carlos said when he walked out from the master bedroom “ok after breakfast Thor can get his costume on.” TK said when TK packed Thor’s lunch along with Thor’s water bottle. 

Carlos helped Thor get his costume on when Carlos smiled at Thor as TK had a few extra patches on Thor’s costume so Thor can match Carlos’ uniform “APD’s newest recruit!” Carlos told TK when Carlos was wearing his APD hoodie “oh my handsome cops!” TK said when Thor took his cuff off his belt when he cuffed TK “daddy is under arrest!” Thor told TK “oh no what did I do officer?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at his husband “you didn’t give me any cuddles last night so daddy you have to pay with 4 kisses!” Thor told TK who smiled at his son “oh what a hard bargain but I guess that I’ll pay.” TK told Thor when TK gave Thor his four kisses when Thor took the cuffs off when TK lifted Thor into his arms and tickled Thor’s tummy which made Thor laugh. 

Carlos dropped Thor off at school when TK went to Target to get a few more baby things when Owen hosted a baby shower for Harry at the station last weekend when everyone got the parents almost everything they needed including gift cards to Target and Buy Buy Baby which helped get the bigger items that they needed for Harry. the only thing that they bought for Harry was the Owellet to keep on Harry’s foot when he’s asleep. 

Carlos set up in the nursery as they have a lot of Thor’s old clothes and crib but for now Harry is going to sleep in the master bedroom in the bassinet where TK and Carlos can keep an eye on Harry. 

Benson TK and Carlos were getting ready to go get Thor from school when the hospital called “TK, Carlos.......Harry can come home tomorrow!” Dr. Jack said when the parents smiled as Harry was still little but he’s doing better and he’s taking bottles and can breathe on his own so Harry can come home “oh thank you so much! We’ll be by later on tonight so we can see Harry and get Harry dressed in his Halloween costume.” TK said when Jack told them that he’ll see them tonight “tell Thor to have a safe and fun trick or treating.” Jack told the parents who said thank you. 

TK and Carlos went to go get Thor from school when Thor looked happy “Thor your daddies are here!” Bridget said when Thor rushed out and smiled at his parents “there’s our favorite little cop!” Carlos said when TK held Thor’s backpack “how did he do today?” TK asked when Bridget smiled at Carlos and Thor “good, he enjoyed the party and I even put a little special something in his cubby so Thor can wear something while he’s trick or treating tonight.” Bridget to TK when Thor saw the glow in the dark necklace “what do you say buddy?” Carlos asked when Thor said thank you before TK lifted Thor into his arms and took Thor to the car “hey baby guess what?” TK asked when Thor smiled at TK “what daddy?” Thor asked “Harry is coming home tomorrow!” Carlos said while Thor looked happy as his baby brother is going to come home and stay. 

Many hours later 

After dinner TK took Thor to the bathroom before they started trick or treating when Thor was holding his candy bucket “what do you say buddy?” TK asked when they worked with Thor on what to say “trick or treating!” Thor said when the parents shook their head “what do you say after you get candy?” Carlos asked “thank you!” Thor said when TK and Carlos were happy with their son as they started their journey to get candy as a few of the older kids in the neighborhood helped Thor ring the doorbell “thank you.” Thor said when TK and Carlos took pictures of Thor. 

Thor got tired halfway through trick or treating when TK carried Thor back to the house when Carlos held the bucket which was halfway full “you did so good buddy!” Carlos said when he was already eyeing the candy for parent tax “daddy and I have to check your candy before you can have a piece buddy.” Carlos told Thor who said ok when he looked tired when Thor skipped nap time today because he was so excited about going trick or treating. 

TK and Carlos went to Owen’s house when Owen smiled at his family coming to his house “say it buddy.” TK told Thor who walked to his Owen with his candy bucket “trick or treat!” Thor told Owen who smiled at his grandson when Owen gave Thor a special candy bag that Owen made for Thor a few of the neighbor kids “uncle Judd and auntie Grace want to see you in your costume buddy do you want to walk over to their house and say hi?” Owen asked when Thor shook his head “grandpa is going to take you trick or treating in his neighborhood while papi and I go see your brother.” TK told Thor when Thor hugged his parents. 

“Oh dad! TK said when Owen looked at TK “Harry gets to come home tomorrow!” TK told Owen who smiled “oh that’s great kiddo! I bet you two are so ready for Harry to come home.” Owen told the parents who shook their heads when Thor was holding onto Owen’s hand and tugging on him saying “grandpa let’s go!” Owen looked at Thor “how do we ask buddy?” Carlos asked Thor who looked at Carlos “please go?” Thor asked when Owen said ok when TK and Carlos said goodbye when Owen took Thor to a few more houses before they made it to Grace and Judd’s house. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Judd asked when Thor smiled at his uncle “uncle cowboy!” Thor said when Judd smiled at his nephew “hey buddy did you have fun go trick or treating?” Judd asked when Thor shook his head as Thor showed his candy bucket off “daddy and papi went to go see Harry!” Thor told Judd when Grace walked out and smiled at her husband “auntie!” Thor said when Grace smiled at her nephew “do you want to help pass out candy?” Judd asked when Thor looked at his bucket when he was about to give some of his candy away when Owen smiled at Thor “no baby, I’ll take your bucket and you can help uncle Judd and auntie Grace with their candy bucket.” Owen told Thor who said ok when Judd placed Thor in his lap when kids came up and got candy. 

Owen took Thor back to his house when they watched the Paw Patrol Halloween special when Thor had a pair of jammies in his bedroom “do you want a bath before we get changed for bed?” Owen asked when Thor said ok when Owen paused the TV before Thor climbed the stairs. 

Owen turned TK’s old room into Thor’s room with a bunk bed with guardrails on the beds and a toy box along with a closet filled with toys and costumes, even some of TK’s old costumes from when he was younger. 

TK and Carlos headed back from spending time with Harry in his handmade superhero costume that one of the local grandma’s made when TK and Carlos got a picture of Harry in his costume when TK texted Owen to see if Thor was still up when Owen said they Thor is asleep “we have two options we can go get Thor from my dads house or we can go home and get everything we needed packed up so in the morning we can go get Harry when they call.” TK said when Carlos looked at his phone when it was 10:30 “why don’t we leave Thor with your dad and he’s safe with him and it would be one less thing for us to do in the morning on our way to the hospital.” Carlos told TK when TK called Owen to make sure it was ok when Owen was fine with Thor spending the night “Paul had the day off so he can hangout with Thor while I’m at work.” Owen told TK “are you sure dad? We can also pick Thor up and take him home.” TK told Owen “TK I work in the afternoon so Thor and I can hangout in the morning and I’ll drop Thor off at Paul’s on the way to the station.” Owen told TK who said ok “how’s my little bean of a grandson?” Owen asked when they talked about Harry when TK send a few pictures of Harry in his costume to Owen who thought he was adorable “I can’t wait to truly hold him without all the wires on his tiny body.” Owen said when TK was very glad that they have a supportive family and a safety net for the boys if anything does happen to either Carlos or TK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that technically a toddler can’t be in the NICU because of the germ factor but I did some research and they said depends on the hospital and their guidelines about kids visiting the NICU and hold the baby 
> 
> TK and Carlos worked with Thor on how to be gentle with Harry and they read Thor a bunch of books about babies in the NICU so Thor wasn’t scared when Thor meet Harry for the first time. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be all about adjusting to being a family of four and how Thor really feels about Harry being home.


	5. Harry comes home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home from the hospital!

Thor goes horseback riding with uncle Judd! 

Paul and Thor spend the day together while TK and Carlos got Harry from the hospital and spend some time with the doctors on how to take care of Harry when Harry looks very small still “he’ll grow don’t worry about it.” The nurse told the parents who shook their heads when TK felt scared when Harry looked at TK “you have an amazing older brother at home who can’t wait to see you without all the wires, along with an amazing family filled with grandparents, aunts, and uncles and a cousin.” TK told Harry when Carlos smiled at their son when Judd called Carlos “can I take Thor horseback riding?” Judd asked when Carlos said sure as he knew it was a family tradition to take the kids to go horseback riding when they are three “make sure he wears a helmet.” Carlos told Judd who said of course when safety is always first when it comes to any of the kids. 

Paul took Thor to the farm when Thor was very happy when he loves going to the farm “are you excited to go ride horses with your uncle cowboy?” Paul asked when Thor shook his head “daddy and papi are going to bring home Harry.” Thor told Paul “are you excited?” Paul asked when Thor shook his head “you are going to be an amazing older brother!” Paul said when Thor smiled at his uncle. 

Judd was getting the horses ready for when Thor came riding when Thor had been riding before but it’s been a while “daddy?” Jason asked when Judd smiled at his 7 year old son “yeah buddy?” Judd asked when Jason was getting his own horse ready “is Thor going to come soon?” Jason asked when Judd shook his head “soon buddy, your uncle Paul is bringing him because your baby cousin Harry is coming home from the hospital.” Judd said when Jason smiled at his dad “finally?” Jason asked Judd “yep buddy, finally!” Judd said when Thor and Paul walked up as Judd and Jason smiled at the two “there is my favorite superhero!” Judd said when Thor ran to his uncle who lifted him up and hugged him “are you ready to ride horses with Jason and uncle cowboy?” Judd asked when Thor shook his head “let me get your helmet buddy then we can get on your horse.” Judd said as Paul took pictures of the boys together “is Thor going to ride a pony or a big horse?” Jason asked Judd “daddy is going to ride with Thor if Thor goes on the big horse so he doesn’t get hurt.” Judd told the boys “is uncle Paul going to ride also?” Jason asked when he was holding the reins “I’m not going to ride today buddy but I heard that you have a riding competition in a few days!” Paul said when Jason shook his head “Jay has been practicing so much and no matter what I’m proud of him!” Judd told Paul “so am I buddy!” Paul told Jason when Jason got into his horse as Judd helped him so he didn’t fall “mommy would kill me if you got hurt before your competition.” Judd said as Jason smiled. 

Judd helped Thor onto his pony when Thor looked happy “you were born in Texas buddy and a full cowboy!” Judd told Thor who smiled “daddy said that I’m also from New York!” Thor told Judd who smiled “yep, you are half Texas and half New Yorker.” Judd said as Thor petted his pony before Judd told Thor to hold onto the saddle when Judd led Thor on the pony “you good Jay?” Judd asked when Jason shook his head “yes daddy!” Jason told Judd when Jason’s horse got spooked “daddy!” Jason told Judd who helped his son with his horse “it’s ok baby, I know it was scary.” Judd told Jason when he held Jason in his arms while Jason cried into Judd’s shirt as Paul took Thor into his arms “come on buddy let’s go see the baby animals.” Paul said when he took Thor to the animal barn. 

After a few minutes Jason was better when Judd helped Jason take his horse to the barn before they found Paul and Thor when Thor was asleep in Paul’s arms “you good buddy?” Paul asked Jason who shook his head “we need to go home soon to see if your brother is home.” Paul told Judd and Jason who said ok as Jason hugged his uncle and carefully kissed Thor’s head. 

Harry comes home! 

TK and Carlos were very excited but nervous because their baby was coming home “are we ready?” TK asked Carlos who said yes when they walked into the hospital and made it to the third floor to the NICU when they checked in one last time when Harry looked happy “hey baby are you ready to go home?” TK asked when Harry was sucking on his pacifier when Carlos took Thor to the store to pick up a few things to welcome Harry home including a wubbanub pacifier with a dragon on it and TK orders a special Yankees bear pacifier when Carlos rolled his eyes when he saw the pacifier “he’s going to love watching baseball with me.” TK said as he had a few Yankees outfits for Harry “Thor can’t sit still to watch a game with you so you're going to try with a baby?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “yep, one of the boys will love to sit down and watch sports with me.” TK told Carlos “of course baby, your daddy is going to be so proud if one of the boys falls in love with baseball.” Carlos said as Harry woke up when TK took Harry into his arms when he smiled at his little boy. 

After a few hours of talking to the doctors and getting the last minute information about Harry TK and Carlos took Harry home as TK send a text to the group chat with a picture of Harry in his car seat all bucked in with his blanket wrapped around him “handsome little boy is all ready to go!” TK said when he smiled at Harry “Now Harry still needs his oxygen at nighttime and make sure that he’s still eating and if you have any issues call me or bring Harry to the ER and they will page me.” Jack said when TK and Carlos said thank you when TK went to get the car while Carlos grabbed the backpack and smiled at Harry “your so loved baby, all your family is so excited to see you!” Carlos said when Harry smiled at Carlos. 

After they got home Carlos placed Harry in the baby swing before they unpacked the backpack and washed all the clothes when TK made a bottle for Harry “Paul sent us a few pictures of Thor riding his pony.” Carlos told TK when he showed TK the pictures “oh he’s so big!” TK said as Harry was crying “I’m coming baby.” TK said when he carefully lifted Harry into his arms and sat on the couch when he feed Harry his bottle which made TK fall in love with Harry every day just like the parents fell in love with Thor when he was a baby. 

Paul brought Thor home as Carlos smiled at his little boy “hey baby, did you have fun with grandpa and uncle Paul?” Carlos asked when Thor shook his head “your baby brother is home.” Carlos told Thor who smiled when Thor ran into the house “daddy!” Thor said when he ran to the couch and saw Harry and TK cuddling “hey baby!” TK said when he smiled at Thor who climbed onto the couch “Harry is so little daddy!” Thor said when TK shook his head “we have to be careful with your little brother so you have to play very carefully when he’s around because we don’t want Harry to go to the hospital.” TK told Thor “ok daddy I’ll be very careful around Harry.” Thor told TK “that’s my good boy.” TK said when he kissed Thor’s head. 

Few hours later 

Owen sent over some meals for the first few days when Owen, Grace, Michelle, and Paul made a few meals that are easy to heat up after a long day with Harry “hey babe what do you want for dinner?” Carlos asked when Thor was on the couch with his iPad watching a movie off Disney plus while Harry was asleep on the swing “we could do the lasagna with salad and garlic bread.” TK told Carlos who said ok when they were going to order their groceries to the house so that they don’t have to leave the house unless they are going to go see family because of Harry being premature and they don’t want Harry to get sick. “I know that Thor is going to miss going to the store.” Carlos said when Thor loves going to the store and seeing all the employees when the baker always gives Thor a cookie and the florist gives Thor a balloon. 

After dinner TK gave Thor a bath while Carlos gave Harry a bottle as TK loves spending time with his son when they wanted Thor to see that even with Harry home things will not change “what book do you want daddy to read to you?” TK asked after he got Thor dressed for bed in his Thor PJs “the Disney five minutes story book.” Thor said when TK grabbed that book when they read about Stitch as Thor fell asleep so TK kissed his head and told Thor goodnight “love you baby.” TK told Thor when TK went downstairs and smiled at Carlos who was holding Harry on his chest while watching tv “I have never seen such a great papi!” TK told Carlos who smiled “thank you baby!” Carlos told TK “how is our little man doing? I know it’s hard for him to understand that daddy and papi still love him.” Carlso said when they have heard that some kids have a hard time when a new baby comes into the family “we just need to show him that yes Harry is home but our love is so big for both the boys.” Carlos said when Harry placed his hand on Carlos’ chest “are you ready to head to bed, we can watch some TV.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when he carefully lifted Harry into his arms and took Harry upstairs when Carlos got Harry ready for bed “I bet daddy will love to see you in a New York sleeper.” Carlos said when dressed Harry for bed put the oxygen on Harry and the owellet on Harry’s foot when Carlos placed Harry in the swaddle before Carlos placed Harry in the bassinet and checked on Thor when Carlos kissed Thor’s head “night baby papi loves you so much!” Carlos said when he went back to the master bedroom and got in bed when TK came upstairs and smiled at his husband and youngest son. 

Middle of the night! 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night for a bottle and a fresh diaper when TK smiled at what Carlos dressed Harry in “your papi loves me so much.” TK told Harry when he made a bottle and fed Harry before Harry fell asleep when TK placed Harry back in the bassinet and got in bed when Carlos looked at TK with one eye opened “hey baby, Harry needed a fresh diaper and a bottle.” TK told Carlos who shook his head “I’ll get the next round babe.” Carlos said when TK said ok as they went back to bed. 

Owen came over to help with Thor when TK got Thor ready to go and packed his lunch and water bottle “have a great day baby and I’ll come and pick you up from school.” TK told Thor who said ok when Owen came over as he smiled at his son and grandson “how was your first night with two boys?” Owen asked when TK smiled as he looked tired “good, Carlos and I took turns when Harry needed to be fed and changed.” TK told Owen “that’s good, if you ever need help or anything please don’t hesitate to ask anyone.” Owen told TK who shook his head “thanks dad, I know that the whole crew will be very welcoming and willing to help with the boys.” TK told Owen when Harry was up and crying when Carlos was up and calming Harry down “it’s ok baby, your ok.” Carlos said when he walked into the kitchen with Harry “I pre made him a bottle so all you have to do is warm it up.” TK told Carlos who smiled at TK “thanks babe.” Carlos said as Thor looked at his papi and brother “come on buddy let’s get you to school.” Owen said when Thor shook his head “bye baby I love you so much!” Carlos said when he kissed Thor goodbye. 

Owen talked to Thor on the way to school “how do you like your baby brother?” Owen asked “he’s ok, he cried a lot and daddy and papi have to take care of his needs.” Thor told Owen who smiled at his grandson “you were the same way honey, your parents still love you so don’t ever think that they don’t because of your brother.” Owen told Thor “you sure?” Thor asked when Owen shook his head “grandpa is one hundred percent sure that your parents love you and nothing will change.” Owen told Thor who said ok when they got to the preschool “are you ready to go to school?” Owen asked when Thor shook his head as Owen helped Thor out of the car when they headed to the front door as Owen checked Thor in before Owen headed to the station. 

TK and Carlos had a chill day at the house when Harry was very clingy to TK when Carlos smiled “how do you think that Thor is holding up? He went from an only child to a big brother.” Carlos said when he was making bottles to keep in the fridge “my dad said that he was a little sad on the way to school but he talked to Thor and told him that nothing will change with us because of Harry in our lives.” TK told Carlos when Harry was sucking on his Yankees bear pacifier “start them young.” TK told Carlos who smiled and shook his head “is there a game on today?” Carlos asked TK “no, but I think I can find a game from the on demand.” TK said when Carlos smiled and shook his head when Harry was babbling a little bit which made TK and Carlos smile “you are such a talker baby!” TK said when Harry smiled at the parents. 

After school 

TK and Carlos went to pick up Harry from school when Carlos stayed in the car with Harry while TK got Thor from his classroom “Thor your daddy is here!” Kelly said when Thor smiled at his daddy “hey baby did you have a good day?” TK asked when Thor shook his head while TK lifted Thor into his arms “Thor told the class that his little brother is home from the hospital.” Kelly told TK who smiled “yeah we’re still adjusting from one child to two so my dad is helping us out with Thor.” TK told Kelly “that makes sense, Thor did very good today but I also know that there could be harder days.” Kelly told TK “thank you for all that you did for Thor.” TK said when he signed Thor out “papi and Harry are in the car, we’re going to go see grandpa.” TK told Thor who smiled as Thor loved going to Owen’s house. 

Owen worked a half day today when he had a doctors appointment in the afternoon before he went home when he was going to have TK, Carlos and the boys over for dinner. 

Thor was very excited when they got to Owen’s house when TK helped Thor out if the car while Carlos got Harry’s car seat and headed to the front door “ring the doorbell baby.” TK said when Thor did as Owen smiled at the boys “hey baby did you have a great day at school?” Owen asked when Thor shook his head before he rushed off to go play with his toys in the living room “Thor come here please.” Carlos said when Thor did “we have to take your shoes off.” Carlos said when Thor did before he went to go play “he’s happy today.” Owen said when the parents walked in as TK shook his head “he might have a little bit of ADHD but we'll wait till he’s older to get him tested.” TK told Owen who smiled “I almost got you tested but you grew out of the craziness by the age of 7 so I wasn’t as worried anymore.” Owen told TK “his pediatrician said that when Thor hits kindergarten we can set Thor up for an evaluation for ADHD.” TK told Owen when Thor was running around the house from room to room “hey baby walking feet please we don’t want you to get hurt.” Carlos said when Thor stopped running “Thor do you want something to eat or drink?” Owen asked when Thor shook his head “how do you ask baby?” TK asked Thor “please grandpa.” Thor said when Owen got Thor a sippy up and one of Thor’s snacks while Carlos was feeding Harry. 

Owen got to hold Harry after Owen washed his hands which Thor didn’t like as he’s already sharing his parents he doesn’t want to share his grandpa when Thor was crying “hey what’s wrong?” TK asked Thor “Harry took grandpa from me!” Thor cried as the parents talked to Thor and calmed him down “you have to share baby, you have to share with your brother.” TK told Thor “but I don’t want to daddy! I don’t want to share with Harry!” Thor cried when Owen looked at his grandson “hey baby I have Saturday off so do you want to spend the night and do something fun?” Owen asked when Thor shook his head “are you sure dad?” TK asked when Owen shook his head “of course I love spending time with the boys.” Owen said when Thor walked over to Owen when he looked at Harry “bad baby.” Thor told Owen “he’s not bad Nicholas, he’s just a baby and needs to be held.” TK told Thor who looked at his dad “you are a big boy and one day Harry is going to look up to you.” TK told Thor when Thor wanted to be held so TK held Thor in his arms when TK rubbed Thor’s back as Thor is a very sensitive kid who has a hard time with any changes in his life even if his parents do their best to prepaid him for Harry coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judd and Grace’s son was with his grandparents the night of Halloween.


	6. Christmas shopping for the boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos go Christmas shopping for the boys while Owen babysit!

Owen babysat the boys for TK and Carlos so they could go Christmas shopping for the boys “where is daddy going?” Thor asked when TK and Carlos looked at Thor “we have to go tell Santa how amazing you are as an older brother to Harry.” TK told Thor who smiled when his preschool class just had Santa visit the school so all the boys and girls could tell Santa what they want for Christmas “grandpa is going to stay with you guys so can you please be a great helper if grandpa needs anything?” Carlos asked when Thor shook his head yes “good boy.” TK said when they said goodbye to the boys before they left to head to the mall and Target “so we have two kids so we have do a little bit better at keeping in a budget.” Carlos reminded TK who gave Carlos puppy eyes “it’s buggies first Christmas so I want to make it special.” TK told Carlos “I know baby but we have a full budget of 500 dollars and that 250 per kid.” Carlos told TK who said ok when they made it to the mall “Christmas box shopping first then we’ll get their presents.” TK told Carlos who said ok when they headed inside to Carter’s for the boys Christmas jammies. For Harry they found a cute footie sleeper and for Thor they got a 2 piece set that has Santa on a rocket with the shirt saying “Rockter Around the Christmas Tree!” The pants have little Santa’s, rockets and trees on them when TK and Carlos looked for slippers for Thor to wear around the house since Thor likes to wear TK’s slippers and thinks he so cute when TK has caught a few pictures of Thor smiling so deep “I didn’t see anything I wanted to get Thor so why don’t we look on Amazon and see if there are any slippers that Thor could wear.” Carlos said when TK said ok as they checked out before they headed to get the boys their presents “for Harry we’re going to get him a lot of basic essential that would work out for the next few months and his therapist wants us to get a few toys so we can practice with Harry’s fine motor skills.” TK told Carlos who said ok as they walked inside to the Disney store when Thor was asking for a stuffed Simba along with a trip to Disneyland when TK and Carlos were going to take the boys when Harry is older and not medically fragile. 

TK ans Carlos went to Target and got the boys the rest of their Christmas box things and stocking stuffers 

TK and Carlos got Thor a new cup for his Christmas box instead of getting Thor a mug that he could break along with Christmas socks and a Christmas movie along with popcorn and a small box of candy that Thor can have when they watch the movie after Harry goes to bed “for Harry want do we want to get him?” TK asked Carlos when Carlos was looking at the baby items when they were going to get Harry some teethers, a Christmas stuffy and a few baby snacks instead of candy and popcorn “are we going to get Buggie a Munchie’s cup that we can put water in so he can start drinking water?” Carlos asked when TK said sure as they got Harry a green cup and Thor a tumbler with space ships on it. 

For stocking stuffers the parents for Thor some candy, some small toys like teethers and a small stuffed animal along with some baby puffs. Thor they got him some cars and trucks and a cop car along with a fire truck that Thor can play with in the car. 

After shopping for the boys TK and Carlos went to the firehouse so they can store the boys presents so Thor won’t see them before they headed home as Owen was holding both the boys on the couch with Thor asleep near Owen and Harry asleep on Owen’s chest “hey guys how was the mall and Target?” Owen asked when TK and Carlos smiled at the boys “good, we got the boys a lot of presents and Thor is going to be very happy with his Santa present.” Carlos told Owen when TK was carefully lifting Thor into his arms without waking Thor up and took Thor upstairs to Thor’s room when TK placed Thor in his bed and kissed Thor’s head. 

After Owen left to go home Carlos was making Harry a bottle since it was super close for Harry to have another bottle when Harry was getting so big as Harry is wearing 3 month old clothes and he’s 4 months old “8 more months and buggie is going to be a year!” TK said as Carlos smiled at his husband “buggie is such a big boy!” Carlos told TK when Thor was awake “daddy?” Thor asked when TK smiled at their son “hey did you have a fun day with grandpa?” TK asked when Thor said yes when TK lifted Thor into his arms and brought Thor downstairs “do you want to go to the bathroom?” TK asked when Thor said yes when TK took Thor to the bathroom because they were so close to Thor being fully potty trained and Thor only had a few accidents here and there. 

Thor was sitting on the couch watching his show when Harry was in his swing sucking on his pacifier “Thor do you want to help daddy make dinner?” TK asked when Thor said ok when he walked into the kitchen and got on his step stool “daddy wants to make homemade mac and cheese for dinner while papi is going to take care of Harry.” TK said when Thor smiled when TK’s Mac and cheese is so good. TK let Thor watch and add the cheese when it was time when TK did most of the work when Carlos smiled at his husband and older son “now daddy just has to put this in the oven then it bakes for half an hour and we can eat dinner.” TK told Thor who said ok when he went off to go play in the living room. 

Harry was awake during dinner so he got to join the family when TK held Harry in his lap while he ate with one hand “do you like daddy’s dinner?” Carlos asked Thor who said when Thor was working on his fine motor skills with the school’s physical therapist as Thor was behind a little bit but not too much. 

After Dinner Thor did his nighttime play therapy with TK while Carlos did the dishes “do you want to get daddy your blocks and we can stack them?” TK asked when Thor said ok when he loves to play with his blocks when TK lets Thor stack the blocks before he knocks over the blocks when TK was giving Harry some tummy time while he played with Thor “daddy airplane?” Thor asked when TK smiled at his son when TK lifted Thor up and made Thor fly over his head while TK was making airplane noises. 

After Carlos was done with the dishes Carlos joined the family in the living room “Thor we’re going to get you a special cup with a straw so that you can be a big boy and not use your sippy cup.” TK said when Thor looked at his daddy “I love my cups!” Thor told his parents “we know baby but what if daddy and papi take you to go pick it out and it will just be Thor’s cup no one else can use it.” Carlos told Thor who said ok when the parents were happy that their son is going to be understanding about using a tumbler instead of his 360 cup that he’s been using for a few years.


	7. Santa Visits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos take Thor to go see Santa while Judd and Grace babysits Harry. TK and Carlos learn about a special program so that Harry could also see Santa.

TK and Carlos were going to take Thor to the mall to see Santa while Harry is hanging out with his uncle Judd and auntie Grace “are you excited to go see Santa again?” TK asked when Thor smiled at his parents “yeah! I have more things that I want for Christmas!” Thor said as he smiled when TK and Carlos smiled at their oldest son “next year we should be able to take Harry with us.” Carlos told Thor. 

“Why can’t Harry come this year?” Thor asked “because baby, Harry can get sick very easy and we don’t want your baby brother to get sick before Christmas.” TK said as Thor said ok as he loves spending time with his parents but he also missed his little brother “I helped Harry make a Christmas list also.” Thor told his parents who smiled at Thor “what did you put on your brother’s list?” TK asked Thor “bottles, toys and candy!” Thor said when he smiled as he pulled the list out and showed all the scribbles that he made as TK smiled at the list “this is so good baby!” TK told Thor. 

Carlos got the stroller out of the trunk while TK got Thor out of the car “are you ready buddy?” TK asked when Thor said yes when they headed to the entryway of the mall and right to Santa’s workshop when they waited in line. Thor was next to meet Santa when TK took a picture of Thor when he wished that Harry was with them “next year babe.” Carlos said as he could feel like someone was missing also from their family. 

Thor asked Santa for more presents but also asked more presents for Harry “you are such a great older brother!” Santa said when he smiled at Thor “my baby brother can’t be here because he’s at home because he gets very sick so daddy and papi want to keep him at home safe.” Thor told Santa who looked at TK and Carlos “well tell your baby brother that Santa knows what he wants for Christmas and he’s on the nice list.” Santa said as Thor smiled.

“Thank you Santa!” Thor told Santa when he smiled at his parents as Thor got his picture with Santa before he went to his parents and told them all about Santa when the elf went up to TK “What does your baby want for Christmas?” TK smiled as he didn’t know. 

“Harry is a premie so that’s why we didn’t bring him to the mall but Harry likes soft toys and stuffed animals.” TK said as he smiled at Carlos “Here is a number that you can call and there is a special program that sends Santa out to kids houses who are medically fragile because no kid should not have the same opportunity to see Santa.” TK and Carlos smiled when they said thank you. 

Once TK and Carlso got home Harry was sitting in his baby swing babbling up a storm which made the parents smile as Thor was becoming more and more vocal every day “there is my buggie!” TK said when he smiled at his little baby “hey buddy how was seeing Santa?” Judd asked when he was holding Thor in his arms when Thor told Judd and Grace all about Santa while TK and Carlos told their friends about the special program so that Harry can see Santa. 

Harry sees Santa!

TK and Carlos set up a time when they both had the day off and Thor was out of school so they can get a family picture with Santa “Thor go get your Christmas sweater on so that Papi can do your hair.” TK told Thor who said when TK was getting Harry into a Christmas outfit that read “My First Christmas.” when TK and Carlos bought a lot of outfits for the boys as some of them were matching and others were solo outfits. 

Santa and the assistant came to the house when Santa was very careful with the boys and even washed his hands before Santa held Harry when the boys sat on the couch “ho ho ho who do we have here?” Santa asked when Thor told Santa all about Harry “he’s a baby!” Thor told Santa who smiled as TK and Carlos took pictures of the boys with Santa “daddy and papi wanted Harry to get a Christmas picture with Santa.” Thor told Santa who smiled at the little boy. 

“Santa wanted to meet Harry because Santa had heard so much about Harry.” Santa told Thor who smiled as TK and Carlos smiled at each other when this was a great idea for the boys. 

“Harry and Thor do you want to take a picture with Santa?” Carlos asked when Harry said yes when Santa held both the boys in his lap while TK took a picture of the boys together “do you want to do any solo pictures of Harry and Thor?” The assistant asked when the parents said sure as TK help Thor while Santa was holding Harry as they took a few pictures before Carlos took Harry as TK placed Thor in Santa’s lap when Thor smiled at the camera. 

After Santa left TK wanted to take a family picture so they could send it out to their friends and family when Harry was getting tired as TK knew that they only had a short window of time before they had a meltdown on their hands “ok baby smile at the camera!” TK told Thor who did when TK carefully placed Harry in Thor’s lap when they took a picture of the boys together so they can add it to the Christmas card when they were going to do a family picture on the front then on the back they were going to do a photo collage of pictures over the year of the whole family when they had pictures of Harry in the NICU.


	8. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day with the family!

Thor was very excited to see what Santa brought him for Christmas when TK and Carlos was so tired because Harry was up all night with an upset stomach so none of the parents got any sleep but they still wanted to celebrate Christmas with Thor.

Owen was going to come over to watch Thor open his presents then Owen is going to take Thor to do something just the two of them “we should go see if our son is up.” TK said when he was holding Harry on his chest when Harry was sleeping for the first time in a while so TK didn’t want to move. “I’ll go get Thor and bring him in here so we can cuddle till your dad comes over.” Carlos said when he looked tired. 

Carlos smiles at Thor who was waiting in his room behind the baby gate when Carlos lifted Thor into his arms “morning baby how did you sleep?” Carlos asked when he kissed Thor’s head “good can we go downstairs?” Thor asked Carlos who placed Thor in the bed “when papa comes over we can open presents.” TK said when he smiled at his son.

“Merry Christmas.” TK told Thor who smiles as he wanted to kiss Harry’s head “gentle buddy, Harry is still asleep.” TK told Thor when Carlos brought coffee in as TK carefully took the mug “thank you babe.” TK said when Carlos handed Thor a sippy cup as the family just cuddled together. 

Owen came over when he smiled as Thor was on the couch watching Bubble Guppies while Harry was in his swing sleeping “Merry Christmas dad.” TK said when he smiled at Owen “merry Christmas TK how did everyone sleep?” Owen asked “Harry had a tummy ache all night so we didn’t get any sleep but Thor is ready to open presents.”TK said when he smiled at Thor was on the couch who smiled at Owen who held his arms around out when Thor rushed over to Owen who lifted Thor into his arms and kissed his head.

“Let’s open stocking and have breakfast.” Carlos said when Owen brought Thor to the couch and helped Thor open his stocking “thank you daddy and papi!” Thor said when he was holding an Avenger’s shirt along with a new tumbler with all the MCU characters on it “Harry needs to open his stocking.” Harry told his parents who smiled at their son as Thor opened his brother's stocking for him when Thor got pacifiers, baby snacks and some baby toys. 

Owen helped make breakfast for the family when TK was feeding Harry a bottle as Harry drank it as Harry was feeling better which made the parent smile “Buggie is feeling much better.” TK said as he burped Harry as TK chanced Harry into his Christmas sleeper so he could join into the Christmas festivities before they headed back downstairs when Thor was sitting with Owen at the table “there is our handsome little boy!” Owen said as Harry smiles at his papa when TK handed Harry to Carlos who kissed the side of Harry’s head. 

After breakfast Carlos and TK helped the boys open their presents when Owen was holding Harry in his lap when Thor opened his presents when he got a lot of cars, stuffed animals and fine motor skills toys when Thor said thank you when he looked at Harry who was just chilling with Owen.

“Do you want to help Harry open his presents?” Carlos asked when Thor said sure as he opened and showed Harry his presents when Harry smiled at his older brother “ok for Harry’s Santa present daddy and I need you to get your shoes on.” Carlos told Thor who for his slippers on before they headed outside to the front yard when TK and Carlos got Harry a Little Tikes Car which made Thor smile as they are going to have so much fun together when Harry gets older.

“Thor your Santa present is in the garage.” TK said with a smile as he was holding Harry in his arms when Carlos opened the garage when Owen smiled as he saw the riding fire truck along with a fireman jacket and helmet “yay!” Thor said as he got into his new car and wanted to drive it “I’m just like daddy!” Thor said when everyone smiled at Thor. 

After all the presents were opened Owen took Thor to his house when Owen has a lot of clothes for the boys so the parents don’t have to pack the boys any clothes or toys “be good for papa!” TK said when he smiled as Thor was in his car seat and smiled at his parents “can I keep Thor for the day or do you need Thor back by any time?” Owen asked when TK smiled “the family is going to stop by this evening to open presents with the boys so can you please bring Thor back by 3:30?” TK asked when Owen said sure as it was 10:30 so Owen has a lot of time to do something with Thor. 

Carlos was holding Harry in his lap when Harry was fussy which also means that Harry is cuddly so TK handed Carlos a pacifier when Harry was crying “shh baby boy it’s ok I know that you are tired.” Carlos said when he rubbed Harry’s back to help Harry calm down so they can get Harry down for a nap so that the parents can clean up the house.

Carlos placed Harry in the swing when Harry was asleep with his pacifier as Carlos helped clean up the kitchen while TK did a load of laundry for the boys when Harry was teething hard core so Harry’s outfits where slobbery “buggie looks so peaceful right now.” TK said when Carlos smiled “do you want to take a nap on the couch?” Carlos asked when TK said sure as they lied down as TK looked at Harry when he took a nap. 

Owen and Thor!

Owen took Thor to his house when Thor was talking up a storm when Owen was going to take Thor to the park when Thor smiled when Owen got Thor dressed for the day before they headed to the park when Owen bought Harry for his birthday a balance bike and helmet which is kept at Owen’s house so when Thor is over they can go to the park.

Thor rode his bike down the street when Owen smiled as he loved spending one on one time with Thor when he feels like Thor needs some time away from his little brother so he feels special even if it’s just going to lunch Thor was playing on the playground when Owen watched and sent pictures to TK and Carlos “papa look at me!” Thor said when Owen smiled as Thor was on the slide playing with some of the kids in Owen’s neighborhood who was very kind with Thor. 

After the park Thor rode his bike back to Owen’s house when Owen made lunch while Thor sat on the couch watching a Christmas movie “after lunch it’s naptime.” Owen said as Thor said ok when Owen smiled as Thor was a good boy and was a very good listener as best a three year old can be. 

Owen placed Thor in the boys room when Owen smiled as he got a bunkbed for the boys to use when Owen made it toddler friendly with a guardrail on both the beds “when Harry gets older we can have you sleep on the top bunk and Harry can sleep on the bottom bunk.” Owen said when Thor smiled when he loved his bed at his papa’s house Owen took Thor shopping for things to keep in the kids room so it would feel comfortable as the boys spend the night and not be scared. 

While Thor was taking a nap Owen did the dishes and a load of laundry of the boy’s clothes when Thor was spending a lot of time with Owen when Owen wasn’t working because Harry had a lot of doctors appointments and it was easier for Thor to spend the day with one of his aunts and uncles or papa. 

TK and Carlos got the house ready for their friends to come over as they were going to bring Christmas presents for the boys when TK and Carlos got Jason a Christmas present “Jay is going to love his present!” Carlos said when they made sure that what Judd and Grace got Jason wasn’t the same thing that Carlos and TK got Jason. 

Judd and Grace got Jason ready for head over to Carlos and TK’s house when they normally have someone host Christmas and this year was going to be Judd and Grace but with Harry being medically fragile they all decided that TK and Carlos should host Christmas when everyone was going to wash their hand before they touch Harry so that Harry won’t get sick. 

Owen brought Thor back to the house when TK and Carlos was outside with Harry in the baby carrier as Carlos checking the Christmas lights when TK was doing the dishes while holding Harry in the baby carrier “daddy papi!” Thor said when Owen got Thor out of the car as TK smiled when he carefully hugged Thor without crushing Harry “how was spending the morning with papa?” TK asked when Carlos smiled “good! I rode my bike to the park and played with the kids in papa’s street.” Thor told his parents who smiled at Thor when Carlos lifted Thor into his arms and they headed inside when Owen took Harry and smiled at his youngest grandson. 

Thor wanted to play with his new fire truck “did you take a nap?” TK asked Thor who said yes “ok I’ll take you to play in the front yard.” TK said when he smiled as Thor got his fireman jacket on and got in his car when TK took pictures of Thor playing with his toy when Carlos and Owen smiled form the porch when Harry was hanging out with Carlos and Owen when Carlos put the baby walked out when Harry played with the toys on the tray. 

Judd, Grace and Jason was the first people to come over when Jason and Thor played together when Judd and Grace washed their hands before they held Harry who was in the baby activity center “hey baby boy.” Grace said when she smiled at Harry who looked up and smiled when Grace held Harry in her arms.

Judd placed the presents under the tree before he came over and smiled at Harry “hey baby how did you enjoy your first Christmas?” Judd asked when he smiled “we had a tummy ache all last night and this morning.” TK said as he smiled at his son when Jason and Thor came inside “papa!” Thor said when he smiled at Owen “yes baby?” Owen asked “can you please push us on the swings?” Thor asked when Owen said sure when they headed to the backyard and went to play on the playground when Owen pushed Thor while Jason swung himself “don’t go to high buddy.” Owen told his adopted grandson who smiled at Owen “I will be careful papa Owen!” Jason told Owen who smiled as Marjan and Mateo came over with Paul who smiled as Paul was holding Harry in his arms as they went outside and Paul placed Harry in the baby swing as Harry smiled when Paul pushed him lightly with Harry smiling “wee baby.” Mateo said when he smiled at Harry. 

After the boys where done playing on the playground it was dinner time when Michelle came over as she was holding Harry in her arms when Harry was getting tired so TK made a bottle and feed Harry before TK placed Harry in the baby swing and turned it on when Harry was sucking his pacifier.

Thor smiled at his little brother “hey buddy it’s dinner time go wash your hands before you come back to the table.” Carlos said when Thor did as Carlos placed Thor at the kids table with Jason who smiled at his little cousin.

“Soon this table will be filled with another little buddy.” Grace told the boys when everyone looked at Grace “what does that mean?” Owen asked with a smile “Gracie and I are expecting!” Judd said when everyone was so happy “she told me a few days ago but we wanted to wait till Christmas to make the announcement.” Judd said when Grace smiled “how does Jay feel?” Michelle asked when she smiled at Jason “I can’t wait to be an older brother!” Jason said when he smiled “I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” Thor told Jason who smiled at his little cousin “thank you Thor.” Jason said when he was very excited. 

After dinner and the dishes were done the family gathered around the tree when the boys opened their presents when Jason helped Thor with his presents from Judd and Grace when they got Thor a Paw Patrol look out tower “thank you!” Thor said when he hugged his aunts and uncle “your welcome baby.” Grace said when she kissed the top of Thor’s head.

Jason opened his presents from Carlos and TK who got Jason a build your own Dinosaur model “thank you!” Jason said as he hugged his uncles “your welcome buddy.” TK and Carlos said.

Paul got Harry a new stuffed Dragon for Harry’s bedroom, Marjan got Harry a new onesie that said “I’m a fighter.” With boxing gloves on, Mateo got Harry a Harry Potter onesie and a stuffed owl when Owen got Harry a new baby bath seat when the parents said thank you as Michelle got Harry a stuffed three headed dog “I guess we’re doing a Harry Potter themed bedroom for buggie.” TK said when he smiled at all the Harry Potter things that their friends got for Harry. 

Thor was very excited to open his presents from his aunts and uncles when Owen got Thor a new Thor costume, Paul got Thor an Avengers matching game, Marjan got Thor a pair of skates, Michelle got Thor a basketball set that can hang in Thor’s room, and Mateo got Thor Lego Duplos. 

After the family hung out for a few hours it was time for everybody to go home and if was time for the boys to get ready for bed as Thor was tired for his long day when he went right to bed.

Carlos was cuddling Harry in the bed with the tv on in the background “did you have a great first Christmas?” Carlos asked when he smiled at Harry when Harry babbled at his papi “daddy is just putting your brother to bed then he’ll be back in here.” Carlos told Harry who smiled when TK walked in and smiled at his youngest son and husband “Thor didn’t put up a fight tonight.” TK told Carlos when TK got dressed for bed .

Carlos smiled “yeah he looked tired when everyone was leaving.” Carlos said as he handed Harry to TK “hey baby boy do you want some cuddles with papi and I?” TK asked when Harry doweled a bit as TK smiled.

“Harry had a follow up with the cardiologist and the gastroenterologist next week.” TK told Carlos who smiled as TK was always worried about their son when they have to go see a specialist because they had a new condition to look at “Buggie will be fine, he is such a strong little guy.” Carlos said as he kissed Harry’s head when Harry smiled at his papi when TK smiled as he didn’t want to worry about their son because Harry had been through so much already that they are just glad that no major issues have some up when they know that a lot of premise has a lot of medical issues. 

After TK and Carlos got their cuddles with Harry TK placed Harry in his room as they have been trying to place Harry in his crib during naptime and bedtime but Harry isn’t a fan because he cries which makes TK and Carlos sad when they don’t like to hear their son so upset “night baby I’ll see you in the morning.” TK said as he kissed Harry goodnight when Carlos turned on the sound machine and the night light before they cracked the door and headed to the master bedroom when TK and Carlos watched some TV before bed.


End file.
